The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim a Tale of Dovahkiin's daughter
by gitimothypyn
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

THE ELDER SCOLLS: SKYRIM

CHAPTER 1: THE HIDDEN VILLAGE

It's official, we're lost. Lo'grash said the hidden  
village was west and we've been following the sun  
for days now. If we don't get there soon I'm  
killing that damn orc.

I'm Amelia by the way. My father is Dovahkiin, he  
died whem I was 2. I should probably tell you  
what I look like. Well, I have wheat gold hair, my  
eyes are a silvery-blue, My skin is tanned, I stand  
6' 2" and I weigh about 100 lbs. I'm also 16 years  
old.

My boyfriend Linius, he's 17, he has all black hair,  
light blue eyes, tan skin, he's around 6'5" and  
weighs around 118 lbs.

We had been searching for this damn village for  
months now and we'll die of starvation before we  
find it. Lo'grash is one of our friends from  
Riverwood, and he's the only one of us who can read  
the map my father left for me. Linius had nearly  
killed him for insulting his family. If I hadn't  
reasoned with him Lo'grash would be dead. You see  
Linius has anger issues, but I can calm him down  
just by talking to him. Well lets call it a night.

[Outside world] (Crack, snap, crunch)

[Voice 1]"SSSHHH! You wanna wake them?"

[Voice 2]"Oh, sorry..."

[Voice 1]"Shut Up! (THWAP) Hurry and  
load them into the wagon!"

[Voice 2]"Okay..."

(The sounds of horses clopping and wheels spinning)

[Linius] Psst! Amelia wake up!

(Amelia opened her eyes and sat up observing her  
surroundings)

[Linius] Oh good your awake.

[Amelia] Where are we? Where's Lo'grash?

(Amelia looks down at her hands and sees they are  
bound together)

[Linius] Lo'grash is gone, I don't know where he is,  
and I don't know where we are or where we're going.  
I woke up a few minuets before I got you awake, I  
gotta say, you look adorable when you sleep.

(Amelia was blushing when he said that as she  
punched is shoulder. She could never understand how  
he cauld make any joke at a time like this.)

[Linius] Yeah I love you too.

(As he leaned in to kiss her they hit a rather large  
bump and hit his head on the ceiling. Linius began  
to laugh until he saw the dagger that was sticking  
out of Amelia's gut)

[Linius] Oh gods, hold on!

[Amelia] Hurry... (she groaned as blood began  
pouring out onto the floorboards.)

(Linius observed his surroundings and stared at the  
dagger, he could cut his binds off and help her. He  
turned Amelia over and told her "Stay calm, it will  
only hurt for a moment." as he jerked the dagger.  
Nothing happened, Amelia was losing blood fast, a  
LOT of blood. He kept on trying but it wouldn't  
move.)

[Mysterious man] Here, let me do it (He said as he  
put his hand on the hilt.)

(Linius could only nod for the sake of Amelia, the  
strange man was cloaked in black, he could barly see  
his eyes. He pulled the dagger out of Amelia's gut  
with no problem.)

[Mysterious man] Amelia, drink this, please.

(He offered Amelia a flask of a strange reddish,  
yellow liquid. As Amelia drank the last of it Linius  
turned to look at him.)

[Linius] WAIT! How do you know her name! And how did  
you get in?

(But he was gone, and a bright light came from the  
back doors.)

[Voice] All right, come with us!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We were led outside to a large mansion gaurded by many Imperial soldiers, the same soldiers who killed her father trying to liberate Tamriel from the Empire and the Dominion. Amelia snarled as she saw the new General, Seleen Flonde, galloping forward on her horse in her crimson leather armor, and her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her steely grey eyes seemed to peirce through her very soul.

[Amelia] You cowards! Abducting us in our sleep! Why don't you unbind us anf fight!

[Linius] Amelia, nows not the time, I'm just as mad as you but, we're extreemly out numbered.

Amelia looked around her and saw there were archers on the rooftops, 4-12 soldiers within every 20 feet,  
and two soldiers on either side of her to prevent her from stuggling. She also noticed a stange note sticking out of her footwraps. Her clothes, weapons,  
and armor had been taken and stored away somewhere.  
She still has her amulet of Dovahkiin, which her father had made for her second birthday. The same day he died. When he wend to go get her gift she heard shouting, Fus Ro Dah, Ti, Yol, and when she went to see what was happening her father was being attacked by multiple Imperials. He had slautered them all but he had an arrow sticking out of his heart.

[Dovahkiin] Amelia... (He said as he coughed up blood) Here, happy birthday. I wanted you to have this when you turned 8 to practice, but... here...  
(He handed her his sword, made from dragon bone and forged at Jarvaskar by Dovahkiin himself. He smiled and kissed hor forhead as he took his last breath.)

Amelia started to cry, she fell to her knees and the soldiers hoisted her back up.

[Seleen] Well well well. Dovahkiin's daughter, and her... boyfriend perhaps? No, your far to ugly, say,  
her father had the same disgusted look when I peirced his heart with that arrow.

[Linius] HEY! Don't talk about her like that to cowardly peice of shit! And never, NEVER, talk about her father like that!

Linius was broke his binds drew a nearby sword from a soldier decapitated him and started to hack at the other soldiers. When the archers shot at him he grapped a soldier and used them as a meat sheild.  
It was becoming hard for Amelia to see, much less stand. She fell to the ground and Linius was going truly berserker on the Imperials. She heard very faintly now, swords clashing, arrows flying, and what suprised her more was someone shout, Fus Ro DAH! She couldn't hold out any longer, she just lost too much blood. Everything went black,  
everything except the beam gold heading strait at her. She fainted.

When she woke up she was in a tent. It was familiar,  
a Stormcloak tent. Next to her Linius had passed out resting his head upon her breasts. When she nudged him he bolted strait up and noticed she was awake.

[Linius] Amelia, I'm sorry, sorry for losing my temper and making you pass out...

Linius was looking downward tears flowing down his cheeks...

[Amelia] Oh Linius, you did not make we faint, it was the stupid dagger. It wasn't your fault.

Linius looked up, Amelia had never seen him cry, he looked like a small black puppy, waiting for someone to understand him. Amelia leaned forward lifting Linius's head and kissed him. His lips tasted like her mothers cookies fresh out of the oven. Warm choclate, cool mint, and an aditional refreshing watermellon. She could never quite understand how his lips tasted so good, and the foods they taste like never go together.

[Stormcloak] Well, I see your awake now, Galmar would like to speak with you. 


End file.
